One Night
by Maetel
Summary: Usagi is attacked one night after a battle... I pretty much suck at summaries... Rated for later chapters.


Title: It Happened One Night

Author: Maetel

Email: M15+

Summary: One of my few attempts at a vampire fic. Usagi is attacked one night after a battle, and soon after, she starts to notice strange things taking place.

Chapter: 1?

Year Completed: NA

exclaimed Sailor Moon as she jumped up happily to catch the tiara which had just dealt the finishing blow to an all but difficult Youma. I thought that youma were supposed to be a challenge, but man That thing was weak.You're telling me, agreed Mars. I doubt we even needed you here, Odango. Mercury and I could have defeated that thing in one or two more attacks.You're welcome, Pyro, retorted the blonde before she sighed softly. 's too bad that Mako-chan was injured in the last battle. She would have had fun.Minna, don't you think we should be heading home? The battle is over, and you remember the last time we stuck around after a battle. Besides, we have that English test tomorrow, Sailor Moon, so you might want to study, Mercury said, drawing out an annoyed groan from the blonde.

I forgot all about that, Moon whined with a sigh. You're right. I guess I'll see you later.Good night, Sailor Moon, said Sailor Mercury before she started towards her own home, leaving Mars and Moon, who was looking around for Tuxedo Kamen. He hadn't been needed, but she had hoped nonetheless that he had at least been there to watch.Give up on him, Sailor Moon. We don't know if he's an ally or an enemy, and the last thing we need is you being distracted by some crush you have on the guy, said Mars. Despite her words, she knew that she was too late to make any difference in her friend's feelings towards the masked man, but it didn't stop her from trying.

Hai, I know, Mars, demo I just don't believe that he is our enemy, Sailor Moon admitted as she smiled at the raven haired senshi. Anyways, he's not here, anyways. I I should just head home. English awaits.Good luck with that, Odango. You're going to need it, teased Mars before she too headed in her respective direction, leaving the blonde standing alone at the scene of the battle.

Shaking her head, Sailor Moon started walking home, letting her henshin fade before she reached the area of town that housed the arcade and local restaurants. Though it was late spring, the blonde felt an unnatural cold wrap around her small frame and shivered. She yawned, looking to her watch to see what time it was.

Why am I so tired? It's barely ten, she murmured to herself. She shook her head as she figured her fatigue to be due to the battle that had just taken place and wrapped her arms around herself, not noticing the figure that she was about to walk into until it was too late.

As soon as Usagi had slammed into the person, she braced herself for the oncoming impact, but was surprised to find that it never came. Instead, she felt a jacketed arm wrap around her, steadying her, as a stranger's voice filled her ears.

Pardon me, Miss. I must learn to watch where I am going. Are you all right? the voice questioned.

she said. And there is no need to apologize. I wasn't really watching where I was going either, she admitted as she looked up at the owner of the voice, to find herself looking at a man who could only be described as strikingly beautiful with pale flawless skin that was tinted with only the faintest amount of color and surrounded by almost a mane of light brown hair that shone in the moonlight, eyes that seemed to match the color of her broach, a nose that was delicately pointed, and lips that were the color of rose quartz.

Do you like what you see? he chuckled, making her realize that she was staring at his face.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that I'm sorry for putting it this way, but you're just so beautiful, she said, a deep blush staining her cheeks as she lowered her gaze.

Do not apologize. I felt the same way when I looked upon your face, he said, as he lifted her chin to make her look at him.

She blinked as her gaze was drawn to his eyes. Those eyes that were so different from any that she had ever seen before. Eyes that one could drown in before ever realizing it, and that was what was happening to the young blonde. She shivered lightly as his hand lightly caressed the side of her face, and closed her eyes as his head lowered, and he brushed his lips against hers before moving his mouth over to her ear.

Tell me, my dear How old might you be, he asked as he lightly breathed in her scent noticing the mix of what smelled of millennia old magic and innocence. He could explain the latter, but why would one who appeared so young smell so strongly of something so unexplainable.

she murmured, her thoughts turning to why was he getting so close to her, but they were quickly clouded as he spoke once again.

And why would one so young be out so late at night, on such dangerous streets? Youma, distractions she said, her voice sounding far away to her own ears.

he said as he heard someone walking nearby. My dear it has been wonderful to meet you, this evening, and I assure you that we shall meet again. For now, however, I must go, but might I ask, might I be able to learn your name?

The blonde nodded slowly before uttering. Tsukino Usagi

The man nodded. Well, Usagi, I am afraid that going to leave you now, but I never leave a lady without something to remember me by, she heard him say before feeling a sudden burning sensation in her neck. She cried out in pain for a moment before the sensation was replaced by one that made her feel almost as though she were floating. Her head fell back as a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt herself growing weak.

Wh-What are you doing to me she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, but she never received an answer. Instead, she felt the sensation come to an end and a strange tingling sensation move from the spot on her neck where the pain had started into her head.

Nothing, my dear Usagi. I just wanted you to have a gift, he said as he lowered her to the ground. Now there is someone coming. They should be here shortly. Just do be a good girl, and not tell them about what has taken place here.

Slowly, the blonde nodded before the freezing darkness encompassed her in its shadowy embrace.

A few minutes later, Motoki rounded the corner as he was on his way to his apartment and spotted the unconscious figure on the ground. He hurried over to the fallen woman's side, only to find that the unconscious girl was the person he considered to be almost a little sister.

Usagi-chan, can you hear me? he asked as he lightly patted her cheek, his worry rising when he felt how cold and clammy her skin had become. Oh, manUsagi-chan, wake up he heard her moan quietly, as he noticed her eyes start to move as though they were about to open, but didn't.

Motoki made a quiet nervous noise as he checked his pockets for his cell phone, hoping that he hadn't left it at the arcade. With a triumphant he pulled the small device from the front pocket of his khaki pants, and called for an ambulance.

He stayed on the phone with the dispatcher until his phone died due to an uncharged battery.

Just hang on, Usagi-chan, he muttered, wishing that there was someone who knew more about what to do with him. Hell, despite the constant bickering that took place between Usagi and Mamoru, the future doctor would be of more use to the fallen blonde than he was.

He stayed knelt by her side until the ambulance arrived a few minutes later. He rode with her to the hospital, where he called her parents as well as Ami, Rei, and Makoto, since he knew that they would want to know. He hung up the phone for a moment, thinking about whether or not he should call Mamoru. He knew that his friend had feelings for the blonde, but did he want to worry him when he seemed to have so much on his back recently.

Sighing, Motoki pulled some more money from his pocket and fed it to the machine. He then dialed Mamoru's number, and groaned when he received the answering machine.

Mamoru-kun, it's Motoki. I thought that you might want to know that something happened to Usagi-chan earlier this eveni-Moshi moshi, came the half way breathless voice of Mamoru as he picked up his phone. Motoki-kun, sorry about that. I was busy. What happened to Odango? Did she fall again or something.

Motoki would have rolled his eyes had he not been so worried about the young blonde in question. I I am not sure what happened exactly. I was on my way home from the arcade, and I found her on the sidewalk unconscious.Usagi was Is she all right? Mamoru asked as he felt something rise up in him at the thought of what might have happened to the blonde.

I don't know. We just got to the emergency room about twenty minutes ago, and I haven't heard anything, Motoki explained when he saw Usagi's father's car drive by. Look, her parents are just arriving. I'll let you know if I hear anything about her.No, wait, Motoki-ku- Mamoru was abruptly cut off by the dial tone and groaned as he hung up the phone. He looked out at the balcony, and considered going to the hospital so that he could find out what had happened to Usagi himself. He looked over to his nightstand and saw the orange nijizuishou and the rose lying beside it. Anything is better than sitting here waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I liked how this one ended with that scene. Don't worry. I've got the final chapter of A Simple Knock posted, but I am waiting to catch up everywhere that I am posting it. And Sanctuary... That's coming along as well. Chapter five of it will be out asap and chapter two of this is the same.


End file.
